Minerva's Perspective
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: A series of letters from Minerva to her brother, Robert during her tenure as Transfiguration professor in the year 1997 - 1998. September - May. Written for the School Subjects Challenge (Arithmancy).
1. September

**- Minerva's Perspective -**

**- AlwaysPadfoot –**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine :(

**Competition**: The School Subjects Competition (Arithmancy)

**Word Count**: 231

**AN: **ENJOY! Please R&R :)

* * *

**SEPTEMBER**

* * *

Robert,

Things are not so good at Hogwarts. I should have suspected that the school would be taken over after Albus was killed. I could have left so I was not restricted by the implications of being controlled by the Deatheaters but then I remember that none of this children asked for this, none of them deserve this.

Besides what kind if a Gryffindor would I be if I hadn't stayed to look after them?

It's ghastly, this new punishment system. They're using the cruciatus curse on the students, particularly the first years. The Carrow's are in charge of punishment and it makes me sick that I can't help them. I felt so guilty when I found out what was going on. I put a small girl from Hufflepuff in Detention the week before, if I'd known, if I'd just knew, I never would have put her there. I tried to talk to Severus but he simply saw no reason.

If only there was a way to stop them, if only there was a way to help more.

Nobody knows where Potter's gone either, I know in my heart he hasn't left us but I fear the task that Albus has left to him is a long one and I'm not sure how long we will stand united before You-Know-Who brings us down once and for all.

All my love,

Minerva


	2. October

**- Minerva's Perspective -**

**- AlwaysPadfoot –**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine :(

**Competition**: The School Subjects Competition (Arithmancy)

**Word Count**: 200

**AN: **ENJOY! Please R&R :)

* * *

**OCTOBER**

* * *

Robert,

It's Halloween Night here and something astonishing has happened.

They've started the DA up again; do you remember me telling you about that? The club that Potter set up two years ago when that Umbridge Woman was terrorising the school? I think this was all because Potter broke into the Ministry last week under a disguise and saved quite a few Muggleborns in the meantime.

This morning the staff woke up to messages left all over the castle, some of which are too slanderous to repeat but things like '_Dumbledore's Army - Still recruiting!' _had been written all over the school. It doesn't surprise me of course; there really are some determined students in this school. Severus tells me, although, I'm not sure why, that Luna, Ginny and Neville broke into his office to steal the sword of Gryffindor. Why he's told me I don't know.

It makes my heart swell with pride to see the students do something when we cannot.

But however much I fear for the safety of my students, they won't listen even if I do try to stop them and I'm scared that I'll lose some of them.

I hope all is well.

Love Always,

Minerva


	3. November

**- Minerva's Perspective -**

**- AlwaysPadfoot -**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine :(

**Competition**: The School Subjects Competition (Arithmancy)

**Word Count**: 227

**AN: **ENJOY! Please R&R :)

* * *

**NOVEMBER**

* * *

Robert,

Severus seems to have the whole Dungeon feel going around the whole castle. It's cold and gloomy and what makes it even worse as the winter draws in is the ever growing presence of the Azkaban Guards. On top of that as it gets colder they breed further.

We haven't heard anything about Potter since last month but the DA has been increasing its activities exponentially and the silence in news of Potter grows longer seems to be fuelling their creatively.

For example, last week I caught a bunch of seventh and sixth years redecorating the Defence Corridor. Although, I can't say I did much about it, in fact some might say that I taught them some spells and stood watch but I wouldn't quote them on it.

It really does take me back to me Hogwarts days.

Currently the house points scores stand at:

- Gryffindor: -234 points  
- Hufflepuff: -176 points  
- Ravenclaw: -17 points  
- Slytherin: 567 points

If that doesn't tell you about favouritism, DA membership and the Dark and the Light then I don't know what will. Minus figures are really something new around here. The DA really starting to spread the hope we once had with their mischief and finally the Dementors aren't making it quite as glum as I mentioned above.

Give my love to everyone.

Love always,

Minerva


	4. December

**- Minerva's Perspective -**

**- AlwaysPadfoot -**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine :(

**Competition**: The School Subjects Competition (Arithmancy)

**Word Count**: 231

**AN: **ENJOY! Please R&R :)

* * *

**DECEMBER**

* * *

Robert,

Merry Christmas.

The School is practically abandoned, as I expected I suppose. Only twenty-seven students have remained for the Holidays, twenty of which are now legally orphans, five who have parents who are under heavy watch by the Ministry and the other two are Slytherin students, who I believe have certain _differences _with their parents.

Longbottom seems to have taken charge of the younger students around as well as a few other things and I feel privileged to be his Head of House and to have seen him grow into the young man that he is now.

Despite the atmosphere of the castle during the rest of the year being rather morbid so far, Christmas is almost as it was previous to this year and on top of that the Carrow's are not around, thank god. I believe they have returned home and I'm glad to be rid of them for a few weeks. Not only are they malevolent towards the students, disgusting in nature but I am almost positive they are in some kind of incestuous relationship.

I knew Pureblood families could be somewhat inbred but honestly.

I received your package and I do hope you enjoy my gift in return. I'd love to write for longer but I believe Christmas Dinner begins in twenty minutes.

I wish everyone well and have a lovely Christmas.

All my Love,

Minnie


	5. January

**- Minerva's Perspective -**

**- AlwaysPadfoot -**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine :(

**Competition**: The School Subjects Competition (Arithmancy)

**Word Count**: 245

**AN: **ENJOY! Please R&R :)

* * *

**JANUARY**

* * *

Robert,

They took one of the students! They took Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw sixth year, from the train and she hasn't been seen since. Her father had been encouraging the war effort and supporting Potter and to get to him they took his daughter. I cannot bare to think what the poor girl is going through especially as I know she was one of the main DA instigators.

The castle is barely moving forward, even the DA have quietened down and this by far is the hardest time for the students and us _genuine_ teachers too. It seems like it's all the same: get up, run classes, mark, go to bed. Everything's slowed to a funeral march.

Every day I see more and more students bare the marks of suffering under the Carrow's hand. I've begged and pleaded with Severus but he will not listen. He used to be such a good man, cold as always, but still a good man. Even as a student he never quite fell into the dark arts and pureblood mania as deeply as others.

I know the sorrows he has seen and have felt the pain he has felt. After all, I knew how much he loved Lily Potter and I felt that too with Elphinstone. For the life of me I cannot understand why Severus will not see reason and as we go on everything worsens.

I'm not sure I can do this much longer.

Love always,

Minnie


	6. February

**- Minerva's Perspective -**

**- AlwaysPadfoot -**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine :(

**Competition**: The School Subjects Competition (Arithmancy)

**Word Count**: 202

**AN: **ENJOY! Please R&R :)

* * *

**FEBRUARY**

* * *

Robert,

Thank you very much for your last letter.

It seems that things are back normal around here already; I received news that Luna is safe, which is good, and Gred and Forge have reported on the wireless that Lightning has been spotted in Sherwood Forest. You'll have to excuse me, I'm learning the codenames and whatnot; I'm sure you'll figure it out.

Once again the DA are up to their usual mischief and more and more students are finding themselves in detention. The Hospital Wing is almost full constantly now, Poppy had to hire in new staff and the fight has strengthened even so. Some kids are going _missing _but they're disappearing via the DA so I'm not particularly worried about that any longer. We've _lost_ a lot of first to third years, even Slytherins, but Longbottom assures me they are safe and out of the country. God knows how they've done it.

Students of even younger ages are fighting the Carrows face to face and last week we lost our first student to St Mungos. I'm scared that one person will turn into more; I'm scared that we're going to start losing students in this war.

All my love.

Minnie


	7. March

**- Minerva's Perspective -**

**- AlwaysPadfoot -**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine :(

**Competition**: The School Subjects Competition (Arithmancy)

**Word Count**: 237

**AN: **ENJOY! Please R&R :)

* * *

**MARCH**

* * *

Robert,

The Easter Holidays have just begun.

With the DA around it's been a rather hectic month but who can blame them when the year so far has been anything but ordinary. Peeves seems to be running his own reign of terror, which he is being unusually obnoxious and loud about; not that he isn't usually. It's just bizarrely out in the open.

Not that I mind because it was highly amusing to see the rug pulled out from under the Carrow's feet.

Anyways, today I helped Ginny Weasley leave the castle to the custody of her mother; the Weasley's have officially gone into hiding now.

Longbottom is on the Carrow's hit list and I think they are thinking about trying to get to him via Augusta. I have already pre-warned her and she is out of harm's way; it's Neville that I'm really worried about. The next step he puts out of line might see him as our first loss.

I don't think we have long now until the end of the war, whichever way it goes. Give it two months and the real battle will be here.

I'm not sure how much longer I will have to say no to Serverus's and the Carrow's rules and I dare say I will continue to until the day I die.

After all, I was always just that little bit more stubborn than you.

All my love,

Minnie.


	8. April

**- Minerva's Perspective -**

**- AlwaysPadfoot -**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine :(

**Competition**: The School Subjects Competition (Arithmancy)

**Word Count**: 242

**AN: **ENJOY! Please R&R :)

* * *

**APRIL**

* * *

Robert,

Lightening was sighted again; he was riding a dragon over Diagon Alley apparently - ludicrous really. I knew he had an affinity for Dragons ever since the first year, although, I never did tell them that I believed their story because after all, it had been ridiculous. However, it wasn't until Malcolm informed me of a new Norwegian Ridgeback over in Romania a few weeks later that I realised their story was true.

Malcolm wrote and let me know he's in Australia at present, which doesn't surprise me at all; he always wanted to travel the world.

They finally chased off Longbottom. Rumour has it he's in the Room of Requirement with several other students; not that they know where that it, of course. At least they managed to get half the students out of Hogwarts first.

I had a rather nasty argument with Alecto Carrow last week. I caught her using the Cruciatus Curse on a first year on the Defence corridor and I intervened. After all that is not the way one treats students whilst I am around; that is not the way a Professor should treat a student full stop.

Never did I expect it to get this bad; certainly not where children as young as eleven are involved. Never did I ever expect war to be like this; was the first war not enough? Did we not lose too many lives last time?

All my love.

Minnie.


	9. May

**- Minerva's Perspective -**

**- AlwaysPadfoot -**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise is not mine :(

**Competition**: The School Subjects Competition (Arithmancy)

**Word Count**: 64

**AN: **Please enjoy the final chapter! Please R&R :)

* * *

**MAY**

* * *

Robert,

Lightning has struck - Hogwarts is at war. If anything goes wrong, I just want you to know that I love you and you were right about Gryffindor recklessness; I always had it.

All my love,

Minnie.

* * *

Minnie,

Don't think I'm letting you do this alone. That would defy all the logic I have and you know us Ravenclaws always follow our logic.

I'm there.

Robert.

* * *

_Okay so this is where I originally planned the end. I really have enjoyed writing this and I am glad that it got the reviews and support that it did. For now this is complete, but if there is anything you guys would like to see more from Minnie's POV, let me know._

_Thanks again._

_Ami :)_


End file.
